


sundays are my suicide days

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood red waves cascaded down his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sundays are my suicide days

**Author's Note:**

> TW for suicide attempt & self harm!! Stay safe!!

Blood red waves cascaded down his arms. 

 

Every beat of his heart sending more waves out into the ocean. 

 

Then black. 

 

Relief. 

 

Freedom. 

 

A white light. 

 

Sterile scent in the air. 

 

Hopelessness.


End file.
